


Чувство, хрупкое и беззаветное

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысль о том, что Артур уязвим, была опасна – не менее опасна, чем тайна о собственной магии Мерлина.<br/>(Эпизод 1x13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувство, хрупкое и беззаветное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious and Fragile Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246737) by [Shinybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinybug/pseuds/Shinybug). 



> Переведено для Merlin Secret Santa 2016.  
> Бета - MelamoryBlack.

*~*~*~*  
  
Мерлин мягко толкнул дверь и осторожно вошел неслышной поступью, не уверенный, что обнаружит по ту сторону. Его взгляд наткнулся на служанку: стоя в центре комнаты, она наливала исходящую паром воду в медную ванную; мышцы на влажных руках были напряжены до предела. Артур возвышался позади нее, словно призрак — белый, как снег. Он поддерживал левую руку правой, так стараясь оставаться неподвижным, что, казалось, даже не дышал. Артур поднял голубые глаза на Мерлина и помрачнел.  
  
— Я посылал за тобой, — заявил он, и даже в его нынешнем состоянии эти тихие слова звучали властно и были полны упрека.  
  
— Прощу прощения, милорд. Моя мать тоже очень больна, и мы с Гаюсом... ухаживали за ней.  
  
Взгляд Артура стал цепче, и он нахмурился.  
  
— Хунит здесь? Что-то серьезное?  
  
Мерлин моргнул, услышав тревогу в его голосе, совершенно не готовый к тому, что принц, неловко повернувшись, потянется за перевязью и курткой. Он кивнул, чувствуя, как что-то темное шевельнулось внутри.  
  
— Серьезное. Я даже думал, что она не... Но Гаюс говорит, что все позади и она полностью поправится.  
  
На лице Артура расцвело облегчение — голая эмоция прямо под полупрозрачной кожей.  
  
— Я должен навестить ее, пожелать выздоровления.  
  
Все еще сжимая в руке куртку и перевязь, он неуклюже попытался натянуть их одной рукой. Надо было отдать ему должное — он лишь слегка покачнулся на ногах, хотя выглядел так, словно потеряет сознание в любое мгновение.  
  
Мерлин невольно вскинул руки, чтобы не дать Артуру упасть, но тут же опустил их вниз, сжав в кулаки по бокам.  
  
— Не стоит, правда. Не сейчас. В смысле, это хорошо, что ты хочешь помочь; лучше, чем хорошо. Но прямо сейчас она спит, а ты не в том состоянии, чтобы наносить визиты. О, дай сюда, — Мерлин замолчал; его горло сжалось от навалившегося осознания, что все могло пойти крахом — ужасно, непоправимо; что их жизни были подобны игральной колоде — какая карта выпадет. Шагнув вперед, он высвободил из слабой хватки Артура куртку и провел по ней пальцами, разглаживая знакомую выработку, очерчивая пуговицы, что полировал несметное количество раз.  
  
Артур стоял перед ним, непривычно неуверенный; полуприкрытые глаза следили за движениями Мерлина слишком внимательно, чтобы он чувствовал себя уютно. Губы Артура слегка приоткрылись — непристойно красные против бледной кожи лица.  
  
Совсем забытая ими служанка вежливо кашлянула — и Мерлин тут же отступил назад, споткнувшись при этом о край ковра.  
  
— Ваша ванная, милорд, — тихо произнесла она, опустив глаза в приятной и ненавязчивой манере, которую Мерлин так и не освоил. Он попытался вспомнить ее имя (Элис? Алина?), его взгляд скользнул по пухлым щечкам, мило раскрасневшимся от пара, здоровым и крепким рукам под закатанными рукавами. Рядом с ней Артур казался хрупким, словно фарфоровая статуэтка, — сплошь пугающе прозрачная кожа и резко выпиравшие косточки.  
  
— Спасибо, Алисия, — отозвался Артур и подошел, чтобы проверить кончиками пальцами температуру воды. — Очень хорошо.  
  
Мерлин был несколько удивлен, что Артур знает ее имя, немало оскорбленный тем, что тот так запросто сыпал благодарностями; и тут же отметил, как вздрогнули выбившиеся из прически завитки у лица Алисии, а сама девушка стиснула руки и зарумянилась еще сильнее.  
  
— Вам нужна моя помощь, милорд? — спросила она, затаив дыхание, словно Мерлина вообще не было в комнате. Алисия осмелилась на мгновение поднять взгляд и встретиться с Артуром глазами, выказывая всю глубину своей женской симпатии к наследному принцу и того, как далеко готова зайти, чтобы улучшить его самочувствие.  
  
У Мерлина все внутри резко сжалось. Его разобрала злость, неожиданная и ничем не оправданная, — и он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть реакции Артура, безжалостно подавив выплеск магии, пока штормовые тучи не начали собираться снова. День был слишком долгим, слишком много эмоций было вовлечено — Мерлин перекинул куртку Артура через спинку стула, уже не заботясь о том, видит ли это Артур, одобряет или нет. Было ошибкой прийти сюда так скоро после встречи с Нимуэ, так скоро после овладения силами столь могущественными, что они, едва сдерживаемые, до сих пор бежали у него по венам. Ни Артур, ни служанка ничем не заслужили этой неожиданной вспышки гнева.  
  
Мерлин уже собирался тихо уйти, когда Артур наконец отозвался после долгого и слишком уж задумчивого молчания.  
  
— Нет, на этом все, — сказал он Алисии, которая присела в поклоне, с впечатляющим изяществом пряча зардевшееся и разочарованное лицо, и даже не взглянула на Мерлина, когда тот придержал для нее дверь. Он уже хотел последовать за ней, но Артур бросил, резко и с явным раздражением в голосе:  
  
— Не ты, Мерлин, — вызвав у него как обиду, так и чувство непонятного довольства.  
  
Мерлин задержал дыхание, пытаясь найти точку равновесия и покоя среди запутанного клубка эмоций, и мягко прикрыл за Алисией дверь. Когда он обернулся, Артур уже пытался стянуть рубаху, впрочем, довольно безуспешно: застряв в рукавах и шипя от боли.  
  
— О, ради…! Погоди, — Мерлин бросился на помощь, осторожно оттолкнув руки Артура и освобождая завязки у его горла слегка подрагивающими руками — теми самыми руками, что всего несколько часов назад призвали силу жизни и смерти; руками, которые убивали в отместку за тех, кто был ему дорог. Мерлин выпутал Артура из рубахи, развязал перевязь вокруг груди и, отшвырнув тряпки в сторону, проигнорировал то, как Артур закатил при этом глаза. Быстро разделался с его штанами, позволив им самим скользнуть на пол, чтобы тот мог через них переступить. Все это время Мерлин чувствовал на себе серьезный, испытующий взгляд, хотя и отказывался встречаться с Артуром глазами.  
  
Артур ухватился пальцами за руку Мерлина для равновесия и переступил через спущенные штаны прямо в огромную медную лохань. Руку словно опалило там, где Артур коснулся его, и мельком Мерлин увидел участок еще более бледной кожи, длинный изгиб бедра, тонкие светлые волоски, поблескивавшие в свете свечей. Он тут же отвернулся и отошел, чтобы растопить камин — не только для того, чтобы нагреть комнату, но и в качестве предлога, чтобы оказаться подальше от всей этой беззащитной кожи. Мысль о том, что Артур уязвим, была опасна – не менее опасна, чем тайна о собственной магии Мерлина.  
  
Он услышал, как Артур глубоко вздохнул позади него, и мягкий плеск воды, приглушенный паром, когда тот откинулся назад, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Не намочи рану, — кинул ему Мерлин поверх плеча, все еще раздосадованный. — Ты сведешь на нет все мои… всю работу Гаюса.  
  
Артур раздраженно прочистил горло.  
  
— Бога ради, Мерлин! Тебя случаем не роняли в детстве? Почему ты продолжаешь… — Тут он резко оборвал сам себя, и Мерлин обернулся. Так же быстро, как и возник, гнев Артура иссяк, оставив после себя лишь утомленное недоумение. — Почему ты разговариваешь со мной так? Словно равный?  
  
Мерлин опустил взгляд на свои ладони, на капли воды на полу — куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Артура.  
  
— Честно? Потому что ты мне позволяешь.  
  
Когда Мерлин набрался смелости, чтобы снова поднять на него глаза, лицо Артура исказила гримаса боли, и он надавил на глаза мокрыми пальцами:  
  
— Просто… просто… иди сюда и вымой мне спину. Сейчас я не могу дотянуться, — и показал на свою рану, на которую слуга все это время избегал смотреть напрямую. Мерлина передернуло при виде лилово-красного на ровном белом, хотя он и знал, что воспаленные полосы, расходившиеся от раны в разные стороны, словно солнечные лучи, уже побледнели, и Артур скоро поправится.  
  
— И не разводи сопли, — предупредил тот, заметив реакцию Мерлина, хотя его собственный голос немного дрожал. — Я все еще могу задать тебе жару так, что мало не покажется.  
  
Губы Мерлина дернулись в кривой улыбке, и он опустился позади Артура на колени, благодарный за то, что тот протянул ему губку для мытья, вместо того чтобы оставить его самого шарить в воде в поисках. Он дотронулся до плеча Артура, и тот нагнулся вперед, подставляя широкую спину. Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох, намылил губку и приступил к работе.  
  
Артур нечасто просил… приказывал ему это сделать, обычно предпочитая мыться сам — или, возможно, ему помогали служанки, Мерлин понятия не имел. Но иногда, после долгой охоты или под конец тяжелого дня тренировок, Артур откидывался в лохани и отдавался рукам Мерлина, который так и не смог решить, любит ли он эту свою обязанность или ненавидит. Он подозревал, что Артур догадывается о его сомнениях и находит в них своеобразное удовольствие, порой отказываясь покидать лохань, пока Мерлин не начистит ему ступни до полного его удовлетворения.  
  
Но в этот раз все ощущалось иначе, более тревожно. Мерлин провел губкой по изгибу лопатки, вверх по шее до самой линии волос, потом намочил губку в воде и снова поднял. Медленно сжал ее — и теплая вода потекла по спине Артура, смывая мыльную пену. У Артура вырвался сдавленный стон удовольствия, отдавшийся прямо в пах Мерлина, наполняя того в равной мере ужасом и чувством неизбежности.  
  
Мерлин опустил внезапно потяжелевшую голову. В каких-то нескольких дюймах от кожи Артура он мог чувствовать тонкий запах лавандового мыла, смешанный с остатками пота, — запах, одновременно и горький и сладкий. Мерлин позволил ему задержаться на языке, пытаясь прочувствовать его горлом. Так, должно быть, ощущал себя лук в руках Артура, туго натянутый буквально за мгновение до того, как принц выпустил стрелу, поразившую единорога. Пальцы Мерлина разжались, выпуская губку, тут же скользнувшую вниз в воду, и он положил раскрытую ладонь на загривок Артуру с безрассудством, за которое его могли вышвырнуть со службы, а то и что похуже.  
  
Но Мерлину было все равно. Ему столько всего пришлось взвесить в эти дни, что происходящее казалось не менее важным, чем вопрос жизни или смерти. После всего, что было, он заслужил одно маленькое мгновение для себя, один неверный шанс.  
  
Артур напрягся под его ладонью, и Мерлин мягко погладил его шею большим пальцем — движение, больше подходящее для беспокойной лошади, нежели для наследного принца.  
  
— Я тут подумал... — начал Мерлин, обдавая дыханием плечо Артура, чем вызвал у того легкую дрожь.  
  
— О боги, ты снова говоришь? — со стоном отозвался Артур и откинул голову назад, словно досадуя, но не отодвинулся, даже когда пальцы Мерлина прошлись по влажным завиткам на его загривке. Голос Артура звучал так же вымотано, как Мерлин себя чувствовал, и впервые Мерлин позволил себе надеяться.  
  
Он изучающее разглядывал лицо Артура, слегка пододвинувшись, чтобы видеть его в профиль. Орлиный нос, будто выточенный из мрамора, веки, сомкнувшиеся над синевой его глаз; искусанные губы слегка поджаты. Мерлин набрал в грудь воздуха и решился.  
  
— Артур… ты веришь в судьбу?  
  
Глаза Артура тут же распахнулись, и он нахмурился, немигающее уставившись на пламя огня в камине, явно настолько озадаченный, что даже не поправил Мерлина, когда тот назвал его по имени.  
  
— Я верю в свободу воли. Судьба — это ложь, которую трусы используют, чтобы унять чувство вины, а смельчаки — чтобы придать своим поступками большее значение.  
  
Мерлин тряхнул головой.  
  
— Ты говоришь, как твой отец.  
  
— Полагаю, бывают речи и похуже.  
  
Волоски у Артура на загривке были мягкими, словно нескрученная пряжа, они завивались вокруг пальцев Мерлина, вызывая воспоминания о теплых летних вечерах после ужина, которые Мерлин проводил, прочесывая шерсть и выкладывая прядями, чтобы мама могла ее спрясть.  
  
— Однажды мне сказали, что моя судьба переплетена с твоей. Что мы две стороны одной монеты. Что я был рожден, чтобы помочь тебе стать хорошим королем.  
  
Артур фыркнул.  
  
— Научив меня терпению? — протянул он с веселой ленцой, однако складка у него на лбу выдавала чувства совсем иного рода, и Мерлин понял: теперь он вслушивается в его слова каждой клеткой своего существа, теперь он действительно слышит.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и сжал руку на шее Артура, внимательно следя за его реакцией, — как едва уловимо выгнулась спина, а дыхание стало неровным и частым.  
  
— Может, и так. Но мне кажется, сейчас я начинаю понимать: судьба — это не дорога, на которой мы оказываемся волей случая и бредем с закрытыми глазами. Это выбор. Я не обязан всю оставшуюся жизнь слепо следовать за тобой лишь потому, что такова моя судьба. Я делаю это лишь потому, что хочу, потому что мне это необходимо. Я верю, что ты станешь величайшим королем, со мной или без меня, даже если мне придется отдать жизнь, чтобы ты им стал. И я буду совершать этот выбор снова и снова, потому что иное просто немыслимо. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы знать.  
  
Дыхание Артура сбилось, грудь то вздымалась, то опускалась в неровном ритме, вена на шее билась рвано и заметно.  
  
— Боги, — выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза.  
  
Мерлин опустил другую руку Артуру на плечо и надавил на теплую влажную кожу, чувствуя себя свободным, как никогда, и совершенно обнаженным, хоть и только изнутри. Это не было полным признанием, но так близко к нему, как он только смел. В следующее мгновение Артур поднял здоровую руку и накрыл пальцы Мерлина ладонью.  
  
Когда Мерлин наконец коснулся губами плеча Артура, ощущая привкус мыла, пота и самой жизни, Артур судорожно втянул воздух и тихо простонал на выдохе, усиливая хватку на его руке. Мерлин не мог не улыбнуться, осознавая, что Артур почувствует движение его губ на коже, наслаждаясь задыхающимся смехом в ответ, сам почти больной от желания и адреналина.  
  
Он высвободил пальцы из-под руки Артура и провел ладонью вниз по его груди, опустил ее ниже уровня воды, до самого пупка, где замер, ощущая, как живот мелко подрагивает в такт дыханию Артура. Провел губами по линии мышц и мягко куснул в том месте, где шея сходится с плечом — Артур вцепился в края медной ванной с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. С колотящимся, как военный набат, сердцем Мерлин опустил руку еще ниже и обхватил пальцами член Артура — твердый, как кусок мрамора, и более горячий, чем вода вокруг; тот запульсировал, стоило Мерлину сжать ладонь. Бедра Артура вскинулись вверх, выплеснув содержимое ванной через край и окатив на удивление горячей водой колени Мерлина. Артур слепо повернул голову, потянулся дрожащей рукой к Мерлину и притянул в поцелуй — немного грубый, и медленный, и влажный, и такой уязвимый.  
  
— Мерлин, — выдавил Артур тем же тоном, как до этого — «Боги», и, тяжело дыша, прижался к его лбу своим.  
  
— Сир, — отозвался Мерлин, продолжая двигать рукой под водой в одном ритме с дыханием Артура.  
  
Тот застонал:  
  
— Конечно же, теперь он обращается ко мне, как положено.  
  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы было иначе? — Мерлин крутанул ладонью прямо под головкой члена, вырвав у принца резкий стон.  
  
Артур снова поймал губы Мерлина своими; его поцелуи-укусы куда больше напоминали спор, нежели ласку.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вытащил меня из этой лохани, пока я все еще в состоянии устоять на ногах, ты, пьянчуга, — он подчеркнул свои слова, лизнув подбородок Мерлина, что было, к его ужасу, куда сексуальнее, чем имело право быть.  
  
Отчаянно и со скоростью, которая ни в коем случае не была безопасной, учитывая собственную врожденную неуклюжесть Мерлина, он буквально выволок Артура из медной лохани и каким-то чудом умудрился довести их через всю комнату до кровати, не нанеся никому увечья, что, впрочем, не имело к магии никакого отношения. Артур был слишком занят, дергая за одежду Мерлина здоровой рукой, отнюдь не изящно стягивая с него, а когда было нужно, и просто разрывая влажную ткань. У Мерлина мелькнуло в голове, что у него вообще-то не так уж и много одежды, но он решил, что всегда может стащить что-нибудь у Артура, поэтому, усмехнувшись, позволил снять с себя изодранные останки рубахи и скинул штаны. Глаза Артура горели — ищущие, лихорадочно яркие и синие, как океан.  
  
— Как долго? — спросил Артур, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Мерлина, когда тот уселся ему на бедра.  
  
— С самого начала, — откликнулся тот и обхватил их члены ладонью, жалея, что не может касаться Артура губами и руками сразу везде — трогать его, пробовать на вкус, кусать и пить, словно живую воду, ради которой недавно был готов пожертвовать собственной жизнью; но в то же время понимая, что слишком слаб и уже слишком близок к разрядке, чтобы быть способным сейчас на что-то большее.  
  
— Да-а-а, — выдохнул Артур. Быть может, в ответ на все — абсолютно на все.  
  
Мерлин наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, зажав члены между их животами — давление, жар и трение, — с каждым движением раскрывая Артуру секреты, что не мог поведать словами — все, что чувствовал; его сердце, такое уязвимое в этот момент, словно наполнилось ярким светом. Артур вцепился в его бедра, обхватил за голову, выгнулся вверх изо всех оставшихся сил и с криком излился потоком влажного тепла, покрыв член Мерлина скользкой субстанцией; выдавленное им сквозь зубы имя ощущалось чем-то жарким и непристойным. Мерлин удержал его руками на кровати, толкнулся вперед раз, два, пытаясь продлить ощущение, слишком волшебное, чтобы длиться долго, как бы отчаянно он этого ни хотел — так же, как хотел видеть Артура живым, дышащим, тем же самым высокомерным болваном, в которого он влюбился, — но через пару мгновений все было кончено. Возможно, Мерлин и подчинил себе силу жизни и смерти, но собственное тело явно было вне его контроля.  
  
Когда он обмяк, Артур подхватил его одной рукой, и Мерлин, стараясь не задеть рану, неловко плюхнулся на бок, все еще слегка содрогаясь. Открыв глаза несколькими минутами позже, он обнаружил, что Артур повернул к нему голову и теперь разглядывает с приоткрытым в полуулыбке ртом, искусанными докрасна губами и таким уязвимым выражением лица, которого Мерлин никогда у него не видел. Артур потянулся к нему рукой и с тихим изумлением провел кончиками пальцев по губам Мерлина, по его скулам, контуру уха, словно впервые по-настоящему увидев его, в противовес всему, чем они только что занимались.  
  
Мерлин накрыл рану Артура раскрытой ладонью, осторожно и стараясь не давить, и с тревогой ощутил исходивший от нее жар; он всем сердцем желал, чтобы рана скорее затянулась, но не мог прибегнуть к магии — некоторые рубежи им еще только предстояло перейти, он оставил их для другого места и времени, когда между ними все будет не так ново и хрупко.  
  
— То, что ты сказал до этого, — сбивчиво начал Артур и замолчал, словно подбирая слова.  
  
— О том, что ты осел? — прошептал Мерлин, придавая лицу простодушное и немного комичное выражение.  
  
Артур мрачно тряхнул головой.  
  
— О том, что ты готов отдать за меня жизнь. О спасении моей жизни.  
  
Мерлин посмотрел в сторону.  
  
— Ты говорил, что никогда не слушаешь меня.  
  
— Слушаю, когда нужно, — нехотя отозвался Артур. — Звучало так, словно ты частенько этим занимаешься. Словно ты многое не договариваешь — то, о чем мне пока неизвестно.  
  
Мерлин открыл рот и закрыл его, потом снова открыл.  
  
— Ты доверяешь мне? — произнес он наконец, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения скребущих по стенкам желудка когтей, чувствуя себя виноватым, что сознательно уходит от ответа.  
  
Артур замер, раздумывая. Мерлин не отпускал его взгляда.  
  
— Да, — отозвался Артур минуту спустя, едва ли громче шепота, неохотно, но честно.  
  
— Тогда доверься мне еще раз, — попросил Мерлин, прижавшись рукой к его лицу; щека, плотная на ощупь и гладкая, как мрамор, белела в темноте.  
  
Артур кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Его грудь поднялась на глубоком вдохе, а на выдохе он уже отдался снам.  
  
Мерлин нашел чистую тряпку возле таза для умывания и вытер живот Артура и свой; еще раз разжег огонь в камине и забрался обратно в постель. Подтянув бархатное одеяло, он устроился подле Артура. Вдохнул его запах — лаванда, мускус и соль — нащупал рукой ладонь и переплел их пальцы вместе — основу и уток.  
  
— Артур, — прошептал он тихо. И если глаза под опущенными веками на мгновенье сверкнули золотом; если в том, как он произнес это слово, было что-то магическое и непреходящее, — что ж, свидетельницей тому была лишь ночь. Никто не пострадал.  
  
  
  
_~end~_


End file.
